


A New Side to Hiro

by AnnaRaven



Series: Tumblr Smut Prompts [8]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Edging, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, Kaidan Porn Week, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-08 06:15:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15237201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaRaven/pseuds/AnnaRaven
Summary: Kaidan has always been curious about exactly how wild Shepard's youth really was. One night, Hiro decides to show him.Written for Kink Day of Kaidan Porn Week 2018 on Tumblr.





	A New Side to Hiro

Kaidan had always been curious, asking questions about everything. When his mother told him that curiosity killed the cat, he’d asked for details about exactly how it happened.

Hiro Shepard was a closed book, and although he had opened up to Kaidan a lot in the weeks since they’d become lovers, Kaidan’s curiosity kept prompting him to find out more.

_You keep saying you had a wild past, Shepard, but how wild are we talking?_

_I know you don’t like to talk about your misspent youth, but I’d love to hear more about it some day._

_So when you say you were sexually adventurous back then – exactly what did that involve…?_

Eventually, after months of little hints and questions, Hiro relented. _You want to know what I was like before the Alliance?_ he’d said one morning as they got dressed, handing Kaidan a mid-sized butt plug. _Wear this all day, then come up here an hour into the night cycle._

* * *

Kaidan stood at Shepard’s door, darts of nervous excitement pricking his skin. The lock on Shepard’s door glowed red, but as Kaidan raised a hand it went green and cycled open. Shepard stood by the bed. His black hair was loose, framing his face in blue-black waves. He wore only his BDU trousers, which were unfastened and gaped open tantalisingly. Kaidan let his eyes roam Shepard’s lean, muscled body, familiar by now but still so arousing, and his heartbeat sped up as he moved closer. But Shepard’s face was stern, nothing welcoming in his stance or expression. Kaidan stopped, uncertain, waiting for Shepard to take over.

“Are you wearing it?” Shepard asked.

“Yeah,” Kaidan nodded, licking his lips.

“You wore it all day?”

“Like you said,” Kaidan replied.

“Did you touch it?” Shepard asked, unsmiling.

“Uh...” Kaidan paused, not sure what the ‘right’ answer was.

Shepard took a step closer. “I asked you a question, Kaidan. Did you find a quiet moment to take down your pants and finger my plug in your ass?”

“Yes,” Kaidan said, flushing at Shepard’s words.

“Good,” Shepard said brusquely. “Now strip.”

Kaidan kicked off his boots and stripped naked under Shepard’s watchful gaze. He realised that most of the cabin lights were turned off except for a few spotlights, one of which was directly above him. Shepard had planned for Kaidan to stop where he was, to be highlighted and on display; the thought of it made him shiver. Shepard’s eyes took him in, head to toe, and Kaidan’s cock bobbed under the attention. When Shepard nodded, it felt like a blessing.

“Turn around.”

Kaidan turned, swallowing hard. He’d never seen Shepard like this except on the battlefield, and he’d never had a lover treat him this way before; he suddenly, desperately, wanted to explore every boundary of this strange new world.

Shepard’s hands touched his shoulders and his whole body shuddered. The light touch moved across his shoulder blades and down his spine, settling on his hips. He felt the heat of Shepard’s body against his back, then a kiss was pressed to the nape of his neck. Kaidan stifled a moan, but Shepard said, “Don’t do that, Kaidan. I want to hear you. I want to hear how much you love having my mouth on you.”

Another kiss fell between his shoulder blades, the grip on his hips tightening. More kisses spanned his back, dipping lower, a tongue tracing the dimples alongside his spine. Kaidan let a moan slip out, but it was still muffled and self-conscious.

“Louder,” Shepard said, squeezing Kaidan’s ass before spreading it open and licking around the plug.

Kaidan obeyed with a full-throated groan, all his awkwardness disappearing under the heat of Shepard’s mouth.

“It looks good in you,” Shepard said, his voice caressing Kaidan’s skin. “I can’t believe you wore this all day...you’re such a tease…”

Kaidan closed his eyes, fists clenched at his sides, his whole focus narrowed down to Shepard’s touch on his body. Fingers probed around the plug and it twisted suddenly; Kaidan groaned again, his cock swelling. The plug was pulled out just a little, then pushed firmly back in. It felt impossibly bigger, and Kaidan breathed Shepard’s name.

“I like that,” Shepard said. “I want to make you say it again.”

Kaidan sensed movement, air brushing his back, then Shepard’s chest was pressed against him and he felt the roughness of BDU pants against his ass. Shepard reached around him, fingers circling Kaidan’s nipples as teeth and lips worked along his shoulder to his neck.

“Can I touch you? Please?” Kaidan breathed, shocked at how husky he sounded.

“No,” Shepard said, “but since you asked nicely, I’m going to let you suck my dick.”

“Yes,” Kaidan said, needy but not caring. “I want that.”

“Sit on the bed,” Shepard said, stepping away.

Kaidan did as he was told, enjoying the pressure of the plug pushing into him.

Shepard came to stand before him, looking down at him. “Get to work.”

Kaidan grasped Shepard’s pants, pushing them down his slim hips. His cock was rigid, dark and wet at the tip, the smell of it familiar and enticing. Kaidan was filled with the desire to make this good for Shepard; to impress him, to shock him, to break that harsh façade. So he pulled out every trick he knew to make Shepard lose his mind, using his tongue and hands and teeth and lips to drive him closer and closer to the edge. Shepard didn’t touch him, didn’t speak, but his breathing sped up gradually. When he let out the first involuntary groan, it only fuelled Kaidan’s hunger to unravel him.

Kaidan looked up past Shepard’s rippled abs and saw that he was watching him. His face was stony, but the heat in his eyes was fierce and undeniable. Kaidan pulled back, sucking all the way to the tip, and asked, “Do you want me to…uh, should I finish you this way?”

Shepard just smiled.

* * *

Kaidan didn’t know how much time had passed but it felt like hours, days; like the galaxy could have gone up in flames and he’d never even have noticed. His hands were tied together, arms stretched up past his head to lay flat against the bed. They weren’t secured to anything, but he knew better than to move them. His legs were spread wide, bent a little at the knee, his heels digging into the blankets. Goosebumps peppered his body, the air conditioning cool against the film of sweat on his skin. His throat felt raw, from the blow job he’d performed so very long ago, and from the cries of pleasure that Shepard had been wringing from him forever.

“You’re doing so well,” Shepard murmured, kneeling between Kaidan’s legs. One hand cradled his painfully hard cock, slicked with Kaidan’s arousal; the other slowly and methodically worked a curved vibrator in and out of Kaidan’s clenching hole. The hand on his dick barely moved, the warmth and moisture a delicious torment, until without warning Shepard would give several long, hard strokes and then go still.

“I can’t…I need,” Kaidan gasped, licking dry lips. “ _Please_ , Shepard, it’s too…”

“Shall I let you come?” Shepard asked, leaning down to kiss Kaidan’s lips and then his stiff, sore nipples. “Do you want this to end so soon?”

“Yes…no… _fuck_ , I don’t even…” Kaidan was incoherent, desperate, in love with how good it felt to cede control and let Shepard play his body with such precision.

Shepard smiled, but it was warm and not mocking. “I think you’ve earned it,” he said.

When Shepard’s mouth replaced his hand on Kaidan’s cock, it took only seconds before an orgasm hit with the force of a dreadnought. Kaidan's back arched and his fists clenched, electrical pulses rocketing through his whole body. He knew he was screaming out to the stars but couldn’t have stopped if he tried, out of his senses with disbelieving pleasure and relief. As the pulsing elation began to fade he reached out weakly to Shepard, aware that his lover hadn’t come yet tonight, but Shepard pushed his hands back down easily.

“Just lay still and enjoy what you're feeling,” Shepard said, taking his own erection in his hand. Kaidan’s cum was still on Shepard's fingers, and Kaidan felt one final echo of desire as he watched it coat Shepard’s cock with each stroke. Shepard was watching him, their eyes locked together, until he came with a gasp over Kaidan’s stomach.

A sense of pure and intangible satisfaction rolling through Kaidan, and he couldn't hold in a tired chuckle.

“What’s funny?” Shepard asked, smiling indulgently, wiping Kaidan clean with gentle hands.

“Nothing, really. Just thinking about exactly _how_ curiosity might have killed the cat..."

**Author's Note:**

> Written for @taniatech on Tumblr who requested the prompts “You're such a tease" and/or “Louder" for Hiro and Kaidan. Thanks lovely, hope you liked it!


End file.
